Solid state imagers, including charge coupled devices (CCD) and CMOS sensors, have been commonly used in photo imaging applications. A solid state imager circuit includes a focal plane array of pixel cells, each one of the cells including either a photogate, photoconductor or a photodiode overlying a doped region of a substrate for accumulating photo-generated charge in the underlying portion of the substrate. Microlenses are commonly placed over imager pixel cells. A microlens is used to focus light onto the initial charge accumulation region. Conventional technology uses a single microlens with a polymer coating, which is patterned into squares or circles provided respectively over the pixels which are then heated during manufacturing to shape and cure the microlens.
Use of microlenses significantly improves the photosensitivity of the imaging device by collecting light from a large light collecting area and focusing it on a small photosensitive area of the sensor. The ratio of the overall light collecting area to the photosensitive area of the sensor is known as the pixel's fill factor.
Microlenses are formed on planarized regions, which are above the photosensitive area. After passing through the planarization regions, the light is filtered by color filters. Each conventional pixel can have a separate color filter. Alternatively, a pixel's filter regions will be varied by depth in order to filter out undesirable wavelengths.
As the size of imager arrays and photosensitive regions of pixels decreases, it becomes increasingly difficult to provide a microlens capable of focusing incident light rays onto the photosensitive regions. This problem is due in part to the increased difficulty in constructing a smaller micro lens that has the optimal focal length for the imager device process and that optimally adjusts for optical aberrations introduced as the light passes through the various device layers. Also, it is difficult to correct the distortion created by multiple regions above the photosensitive area, which results in increased crosstalk between adjacent pixels. “Crosstalk” results when off-axis light strikes a microlens at an obtuse angle. The off-axis light passes through planarization regions and a color filter, misses the intended photosensitive region and instead strikes an adjacent light sensitive region. Consequently, smaller imagers with untuned or nonoptimized microlenses do not achieve optimal color fidelity and signal/noise ratios.
Lens structures used with display systems also suffer from a lack of efficient lens systems. For example, active matrix liquid crystal display (LCD) systems have a cross polarizer than can open or block a light path with a voltage signal. The LCD assumes a parallel or perpendicular state to the polarizer angles in question. Light comes through a color filter to be viewed by a user when the light path is open. Current systems do not provide for good viewing angles in both X and Y directions without expensive or complex structures that are needed to disperse the light to provide a good viewing angle.